User blog:IFerfature/Stepping It Up - Leaving for a While
This is important, so I’d like all my friends to read this. The Intro The past while I’ve been starting to think more about life, and feel sad I’m not getting anywhere. Me being my determined self decided to step things up. I started hosting my own Minecraft server, I got another Minecraft account to start recording myself building. I’ve made timelapses, Minecraft YouTube intros, a few poorly made Machinimas which I will not be posting (sorry), better quality skins, participating in people’s contests, learning to code, taking extra measures to get just the right picture in real life, and Minecraft, and trying to stay off the computer a bit more and help out my parents some more. Bit More Intro I have still been feeling relatively worthless at times, and feeling like I don’t do enough. I’ve been slacking on school a bit trying to do “important things.” Clearly, doing internety computery gamey things is not as important as my education. I’m busting a move and catching up on school right now, so I will NOT be on as much. I also need to dedicate my computer 100% to what I’m doing, so I will no longer be hosting my server. Sorry. Maybe some other time. For now I am deleting ALL of my Minecraft files, but am saving a copy to Google Drive, so after I get out of this rut in real life, I can merge my “two lives” and create a balance that I enjoy. What I Need To Do Now Firstly, I’m going to get all my school caught up 100% full, not behind. Then I can stay caught up easily and even get ahead. Second, I need to work on my interactions with real people. I’ve moved a lot lately, so I don’t know many people. I know where a few people live, and I have a few numbers. Thirdly, it’s time I earn my Eagle scout in Boy Scouts. I’ve been Star (need Life and Eagle) for almost 8 months now. That’s too long. I need to rank up. I need to... *snicker* “get a Life.” :P Fourth, I need to step up my coding. I enjoy it a lot, but so far I’m amatuer quality. Fail. I will now be doing lessons on Codecadmey. I’ll link my profile on there below. My goal is to finish at least ONE course a day, and never have my streak get set back to 0. NEVER. While writing this I am at 3, but I want to get that up to 365, then 730, and continue it on. Even while I’m already knowing other codes and getting good, I still want to increase my streak and learn something new every day. Fifth, I perfer LEGO building to Minecraft honestly, it’s just easier to do stuff in Minecraft. WELL, no longer am I taking that easy path. I will still build in Minecraft because I like it, but I’m now building my LEGO collection, and I’m learning techniques to build better. Sixth...I am very good at piano, and I have the long fingers for it. I just need to practice, and I think after the new year I’m going to try and get a piano teacher again. I’ve had no lessons for 2 years. The Verdict It’s time for me to step up in life. Real physical life, and digital. No more half life just doing whatever. I have the potential, time to reach it. Photos, videos, school, coding, my other hobbies, all of it. I’m stepping it up, but that means I will not be here as much. I’ll still keep in touch, because well, you guys are my friends and I know you. Please expect VERY low amounts of me being on for a while, as I step up my real life things and find the balance between digital and physical. I’ll stay in touch and keep you all informed as I can. See you guys in a while. -Ferf (the Christographer) Category:Blog posts